


Pro Forma

by EldritchSandwich



Category: Control (Video Game)
Genre: Banter, Bureaucracy, F/F, Flirting, Fluffy Sandwich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 03:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30032319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EldritchSandwich/pseuds/EldritchSandwich
Summary: Form 2377-LB: Authorization for Non-Duty-Related Intimate Personal Relationship, Inter-Departmental
Relationships: Jesse Faden/Emily Pope
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Pro Forma

"Current models suggest that Hiss containment in occupied areas of the Oldest House is up to ninety seven percent. With your continued active participation, we should have the last remnants eliminated within a month."

Jesse nodded wearily, scrubbing her hands across her eyes. The beginning of her tenure as Director had been...chaotic, but it wasn't until the Hiss crisis was resolved that she truly began to appreciate just how much of the job involved mind-numbing bureaucracy. All the briefings and check-ins and forms to sign and the countless other little ass-covering measures to make sure everything that happened at the Bureau was ultimately her fault...she sighed. "Good. Can't wait. Anything else?"

Emily fidgeted, and the motion drew Jesse's eyes lazily upward. Technically every department was supposed to deliver its own briefing, but since everyone was familiar with both their close rapport and Jesse's...hands-on management style, the other department heads had been more than happy to delegate that particular chore to Emily. Truthfully, the sweet, geeky blonde's presence was the only thing that made the hour-long weekly status briefings remotely bearable. As Jesse's eyes caught hers, Emily cleared her throat and glanced down at her clipboard.

"Uh...yes, actually, there is...one more thing I wanted to bring to your attention." Her eyes flicked up for a moment, then dropped back down. "So...intimate personal relationships between Bureau personnel are...discouraged." Jesse blinked. Before her brain could fight through the implications of the sudden non sequitur, Emily continued. "However, if you go through the proper channels, it isn't technically against regulations." Jesse's eyes widened a little as Emily's slipped up again, this time lingering on hers. "I just...thought you might like to know that. In case you were...under that misapprehension."

Jesse's eyebrows rose slowly. "Is that so?"

Emily's cheeks colored as her eyes dropped back to the clipboard. "Yes, I just...sorry, it's probably not relevant, I just know that at this point in your tenure you likely aren't aware of all the minutiae of Bureau policy, and as Director I just thought that...which isn't to say that it isn't your prerogative, of course, to—"

"Emily." Emily's eyes flicked back up to find Jesse with a gentle smirk on her lips and something significantly less gentle burning in her eyes. "What form do I have to fill out to tell you how cute you are when you babble like that?"

Emily winced, her cheeks going even pinker. "I...I know that was supposed to be jokey flirting, but it's actually 2377-LB and you really should have filed it _before_ you said that."

Jesse just nodded, never breaking eye contact. "Good. Then I'd like that on my desk as soon as possible."

Emily pursed her lips, the corners curling gently into a hidden smile. "Of course, Director Faden. I'll see to it personally."

As Emily turned and hustled from the office, hips swaying much more confidently than when she came in, Jesse leaned back in her chair, a grin slowly building on her face.


End file.
